In the field of mechanical wet shavers, it has long been provided with a shaver which has a head receiving one or more cutting members.
Recently, the trend has been to provide shavers with a multiplicity of blades with the goal of increasing the closeness of the shave that is achieved while also still providing a comfortable shaving experience. Shavers currently on the market strive to achieve an optimum balance between efficiency, closeness and comfort of a shave. Achieving this balance is made difficult because of many different types of hair, different shaving habits and variables of a razor cartridge that influence the shaving characteristics of a safety razor.
Efforts have been made to arrive at an optimal angle for the blades relative to a blade plane to achieve a shaving angle which provides efficiency, closeness and comfort.